


Die by the Blade

by Liv_andletdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, I know NOTHING about sword fighting, No Spoilers, Post Game, Second part is being drafted as we speak, link lets his thoughts get away from him a little, sword fighting request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: fanfic request- Link teaches Zelda how to sword fight post game BOTW





	Die by the Blade

“Link this is ridiculous” The Princess of Hyrule exclaimed, holding a Knight’s Broadsword in her dainty grip. The blade was heavy and old, the worn leather grip felt soft in her hands. She faintly recognized the blade, having seen the old Knights of Hyrule wield them. However the years hadn’t seemed to dull the blade, nor had they rusted it. It was a good sword she reasoned, if a little cumbersome for her to carry.

The owner of said broadsword stood by her side, dutifully holding his own sword. He cast a disinterested look over the blade, as if examining the metal for any kind of rust. Turning the sword over in his hand and casting his Princess a sideways glance, he readied his blade

“Indulge me” was his only response.

Shoving down her annoyance, Zelda copied his stance.

It was her own fault really, she’d mentioned how little she knew about self defence in comparison to him. But she’d only meant it as a way to break the silence over dinner! A conversation starter, a topic of interest! She hadn’t expected him to hand her a sword and try to train her!

“We’ll start with a basic attack” Link started, getting into position with his left foot forward “It looks like this” he demonstrated stepping forward and bringing the sword down in a slash. He repeated the movement a few more times making sure Zelda understood the motions.

Zelda watched him, taking in the way he moved his feet, how his arms swung above his head. She watched as his muscles flexed when he lifted the metal, straining and adding power to his swing. It was hypnotising watching him work through the calculated steps.

She found herself getting lost in her thoughts. He’d changed so much from the person he used to be. It hadn’t been noticeable at first, just little differences. When once his favourite colour was green it was now blue, when he used to enjoy soups and pies he now prefered vegetable skewers. There were other differences too, she noticed.

Link spoke a lot more now. He was still mostly silent by nature, but she could tell he was opening up more. Perhaps it was the absence of the Calamity that freed his tongue she wondered, or maybe it’s the absence of something else.

But looking at him know, watching him repeat the same movement over and over again, she could see the Knight he used to be. She could forget about his changes.

She didn’t realize that he had stopped running the drill until she felt his gaze on her. Snapping out of her musings she saw him standing, Staring quizzically at her.

“You okay?” he asked, lowering his sword so the point dug into the soft earth.

“Y-yes I’m fine thank you” She stuttered, trying to gain some semblance of control “can you go over the movements again please?”

A knowing smirk crossed Link’s face _That’s another difference she thought He doesn’t hide how he feels as much._ He nodded, moving to stand in the position he was before.

“You want to put your left foot forward” He said and Zelda copied “Hold your sword at around shoulder height… a little lower Princess that’s it. And you want to make sure your hips are facing towards your opponent, it’ll help distribute your weight evenly”

Link gave her a once over, examining her form. Zelda felt uncomfortable, like a prize cow being sold at market! Then Link began to pace around her, checking from all angles. _Hurry up_ she begged in her mind _this sword is starting to feel really heavy._ She felt Link stop behind her.

“Your highness… can I just…”

_Can you just what?_ She wanted to ask, but her words were cut off by the feel of his strong hands on her hips. Mutely she nodded, letting him know it was okay to continue.

“You have to keep your hips facing your opponent” his voice was calming in her ear sending a shiver running down her spine. The heat from his chest radiated against her back. By the Goddess he’s distracting she thought. She felt him twist her hips slightly so she was facing forward. His hands seemed to linger for a second before he withdrew, taking a large step back in order to give her some space.

Zelda almost shivered at the absence of his heat.

“N-now” Link cleared his throat “Uh… the movement is all one move, but it’ll be easier to explain if I break it into separate parts so… the first thing you want to move your sword forward like this” Zelda watched as Link brought up his own sword, moving it so it was at arm's length from his body. Zelda followed the movement bringing her own sword forward to match his.

“This helps protect against any last minute counter attacks” he explained, _he looks more relaxed than he did a few moments ago_ Zelda noted _perhaps it has something to do with the sword in his hands._ “As for stepping, you want to move forward towards your opponent but also slightly to the right. This helps you get out of the line of attack incase they try to swing at you” Zelda stepped as he taught her, glancing over at Link to see if she was doing it right.

“And lastly you just bring your sword down in a straight line. This should again protect you from any last minute counter attacks”

Zelda swung down her sword with all her might, pulling it back before the metal could hit the ground. _Maybe I swung to hard?_

“Good” Link’s voice was warm. She turned to look at him, standing leaning against the handle of his sword. She felt a happiness bloom in her chest at the proud look in his eyes. “Now do that again”

Zelda led herself through the movements, focusing on how her muscles shifted and strained. Link made her repeat the action again and again, stopping her only to offer advice on foot placement or to show her an easier way to hold her sword.

Eventually the sun began to set, the light bathing the mountains around them with an ethereal red glow. Zelda stole glances at her knight, taking in the way the sun seemed to set his golden hair alight. Link, for his part, didn’t seem distracted by the sunrise. Zelda reasoned that he’d probably seen hundreds of them since he woke up on the Great Plateau, and as such they had lost a little of their magic. But to the Princess, who had spent 100 years in darkness, the simple sunset was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

As the sun disappeared, so did the late summer heat. The sweat on Zelda’s brow began to grow uncomfortably cold in the night breeze; but still she carried on, running the drill Link had shown her over and over again.

Finally, it seemed Link had had enough of watching her “That’s enough for tonight” he called hefting his own sword onto his shoulder “We’ll pick this up tomorrow, you head inside and I’ll put these away” Zelda handed him her broadsword, muscles aching with the effort.

Heading back to the little house they shared, Zelda tried to work the stiffness from her joints. _It’s only going to be worse in the morning_ she lamented swinging her arms in an attempt to loosen her shoulders.

She was almost at the door when she heard Link’s warm voice call out.

“I forgot to say. Well done Princess, you did really well”

Zelda fought against the rapid beating of her heart. She thanked him before mutely turning and walking into the house, ready to get some rest.

\---

The next morning Link awoke at the crack of dawn. Stretching his arms to alleviate his morning stiffness, he got up from his sleeping mat on the floor. He and Zelda had been living together in his house in Hateno for almost a year while construction was done on the decaying Hyrule Castle, courtesy of Bolson construction company.

The sleeping mat was only meant to be temporary. Link had nobly sacrificed his bed, claiming that Zelda was in a greater need of it than he. She had of course disagreed. Zelda believed that it was his bed and as such he should be the one to sleep in it. Link had tried to get her to listen, he’d slept in a hundred different places before now, he could survive sleeping on the floor. She had proposed the idea of sharing the bed, but Link had been quick to derail that train of thought.

Eventually the Princess conceded, on the condition that Link would get his own bed made so he wouldn’t have to sleep on the floor.

That had been 6 months ago.

Rolling his shoulders, Link looked over to where Zelda slept. The early morning sun sifted through the windows, bathing the sleeping princess in a golden glow. _She looks adorable all bundled up like that_ he mused watching as she pulled the plush blankets tighter around her. A stray lock of hair caught his attention as she shifted. The golden curl had made it’s home on the bridge of her nose, the end dangling close to her lips. He watched transfixed as the yellow hair wafted slightly with each breath she took.

Without thinking, he reached his hand out. The tips of his fingers ghosted against her skin. Tracing the path of the lock of hair with his eyes, he moved to pull it out of the way, leaving her face uncovered. Her hair was soft to the touch, the feeling was almost intoxicating. Zelda stirred slightly in her sleep, leaning into his touch.

He pulled back sharply, as if he’d been stung.

_This is wrong_ He warned himself, stepping further away from the sleeping Princess. _I’m getting to bold! She’s royalty! There has to be rules._

Turning away he got dressed for the day. He’d let her sleep in a while longer he decided, she deserved the rest. Packing up his bow and quiver he set out to get some food for breakfast. Trying and failing to push all thoughts of the Princess from his mind.

\---

Zelda awoke to the smell of fried eggs and bacon. Stretching languidly in her bed she tried to ignore the dull ache of her muscles. The warm sun tried to lull her back to sleep, the comforting blankets cocooned her in their soft embrace. Link’s soft humming from downstairs brought a sleepy smile to her face. _That’s another difference_ she thought, rolling onto her stomach _He hums when he cooks, he didn’t used to._

Hearing his footsteps coming up the stairs Zelda lifted herself to sitting. The blankets fell away and she fought back a shiver as the cold morning air touched her skin. She was debating taking a blanket down to breakfast when she heard her housemate speak.

“Oh you’re up? Uh… breakfast is ready” Zelda turned to look at him, he’d forgone his blue tunic and was simply wearing the white undershirt. His hylian trousers and worn brown boots were flecked with mud from his morning hunt. His cheeks were flushed pink, whether by the morning chill or something else Zelda wasn’t sure.

“Thank you Link, I’ll come down now”

In the months they’d been living together, Zelda had found that the usual awkwardness that came with morning routines, had all but vanished. True it had prevailed for the first few weeks of her stay, but it quickly became apparent to the Princess, and to the knight, that there was no point holding onto outdated traditions. They were much too close to worry about the impropriety of seeing a royal in their bedclothes. 101 years ago she would have blushed bright red at the thought of Link seeing her in her nighty, but as the couple made their way downstairs she reveled in the almost familiar domesticity of the moment.

The smell of eggs and bacon make her stomach rumble slightly. Link pulled out a chair for her at their shared dining table before plating up the breakfast. She watched as he eagerly ate, shovelling down bacon and mushrooms as if his life depended on it. _Some things never change, he’s still a glutton._

After they had finished breakfast, and Link had cleared the plates away, Zelda leaned back in her wooden chair, absently rubbing her full stomach. Link would probably be hungry again in another hour or two, but Zelda would be content and full for a while yet.

“What’s the plan for today?” she asked taking a sip of her drink

“I was thinking I’ll take you through some warm-ups. You were walking funny down the stairs I don’t want to make you any more uncomfortable” Link replied glancing at her over his shoulder as he worked to clean the cooking pot of grease. “Then we can go over the same drill, and if you want I can show you how to defend against that attack” He turned to face her fully, cooking pot abandoned.

Zelda tried not to feel embarrassed that her discomfort had been so obvious. She’d barely done the drills for the whole day and her body was punishing her for it. _He must think I’m weak_ she cursed _He was doing the same drills as me and he’s not sore at all!_

Link noticed her silence. He couldn’t remember much about his life from before, but he could tell when something was bothering the young royal.

“We don’t have to work on your swordsmanship today” he offered, turning his gaze to stare at his calloused palms “I could take you to the research lab, you could talk to Purah about the Sheikah Slate if you wanted”

Zelda shook her head, a determined expression settling on her features.

“I want to get better” she said, standing from the table. “Please teach me”

Link felt a smile pull at his lips, matching her fiery gaze with one of his own.

“As you wish, Princess”

\---

Zelda’s lessons quickly became part of their daily routine.

Everyday, Link would wake up early to gather supplies for breakfast. Zelda would wake up to the smell of food cooking and Link’s soft hums. The two would eat together before getting ready for the day. Zelda would meet Link in the garden round the back of the house, and the two would do stretches and warm ups to avoid getting stiff muscles.

The exercises they worked through changed daily. Sometimes Link would lead her on a run through the village, other times they would go swimming in the lakes near their house. Link wanted to build up, not only her physical fitness, but her stamina too. 100 years of sealing the darkness had taken it’s toll on her body.

Then they would break for lunch, before beginning work on sword drills. Link would show her the movement first before talking Zelda through it. She would then repeat it until she was certain she wouldn’t get it wrong. Usually by that time the sun had set, and the exhaustion of the day would settle into their bones. Link would put their training weapons away and the two would retire to bed, after a quick supper, eager to rest until the sun rose and the routine began again.

However, there were some blissful days. Days filled with nothing except relaxing and allowing their tired bodies to rest. Zelda would work on her research, cataloging the flowers that grew on the mountains, Link would sit and read the cookery books that they had managed to salvage from the wreckage of the palace. They would take walks into town, talking to their neighbors and looking in the shops. Sometimes they would walk the short trek to check in on Purah and Symin. At night they would sit in their garden, beneath the tall apple tree, and watch the skies for falling stars.

Zelda adored these days. And it was during one of these particular days that a thought occurred to her.

The weather had turned colder with the advent of autumn. The trees were starting to loose their green luster and the wind began to bite. They had abandoned the idea of a morning swim in the lake, Zelda had pointed out how they were likely to freeze the second they stepped foot in the water. Link had, almost reluctantly, agreed and the two decided that they were due a day off.

They were sitting next to the fire in front of the house. A spare blanket from the bed upstairs wrapped around them. Zelda was making notes in her journal, a belated birthday gift from Link, when it dawned on her.

“Why haven’t you taught me how to spar yet?” She asked dropping her journal into her lap.

“I have” was his response. He tugged the blanket closer around himself, fighting off the sudden chill. He threw another log on the fire signifying the end of the conversation.

“No you haven’t” Zelda pressed, she wasn’t going to let him drop it that easily _has he always been like this or is it new?_ She thought to herself.

“Yes I have” He shrugged, not seeming to understand what she was getting at “I’ve taught you all the drills I know. We’re working on your physical fitness. I have no doubt you’d be able to hold up in a fight”

He has a point she reasoned. I have been getting stronger. It was true, she no longer got winded as easily on their long runs through Hateno, nor did she feel as tired after their swims. With a little pride she noticed how the muscles on her arms had gotten stronger. She was no longer the dainty Princess who whiled away her days praying, she’d grown. All she wanted was a chance to prove that.

“How do you know?”

“How do I know what?”

“How do you know that I could hold up in a fight? You’ve never seen me fight”

Link let out a deep sigh, rolling his shoulders back “Zelda,” she tried to fight the flutter in her stomach when he said her name “You're good. You’re really good, I can tell by the way you go over the movements in practice. I believe in you”

Zelda hoped the heat of the fire would be enough to hide the growing blush on her cheeks.

“Thank you” the words were hardly audible, even to her own ears. “But if it’s all the same with you, I would like to at least find out for myself”

Link was silent for a moment, eyes cast towards the diamond stars as if searching for an answer. When it seemed that the stars weren’t going to part with their secrets he stood. The warm blanket fell from his shoulders onto the ground below, he didn’t look at her as he stepped around the fire.

“Meet me in the garden in 10 minutes, make sure you’ve done your stretches”

Zelda couldn’t help the happy grin that fell on her face. Excitement blossoming in her chest. She was filled with boundless energy she leapt up and ran into the house to get changed into her gear.

She didn’t notice the happy smile on her hero’s face as he watched her leave.

\---

In the five seconds after Zelda entered the house it dawned on Link just how terrible the idea was.

He hadn’t been lying when he said that he thought she was good. He’d been completely honest! She’d shown a marked improvement from when she first picked up her sword all those months ago, it was clear that she was taking this seriously.

But the idea of fighting her drove a sliver of ice as cold, as the Hebra mountains into his heart.

He was scared he realized. Not scared of being beaten, but scared of hurting her! He had been fighting for what felt like the entirety of his second life, since the moment he woke up and picked up a tree branch he was fighting. Zelda didn’t have the luxury of experience that he had. The biggest fight she had undertaken had been a battle of holy power, not of metal against metal.

_Why am I doing this?_ He thought as he stretched out his legs. He’d already collected the broadswords from the weapons shed he kept at the back of the house. The blades had been dulled after months of practice, and Link wasn’t going to sharpen them again any time soon. _No need to add any extra danger to this exercise_ he thought. The blades may not have been sharp, but they were heavy enough to hurt when hit with one at full speed.

Zelda would be ready at any moment. She was probably in their loft space running over her stretches while he waited outside in the cold. The Hero shook his head, trying to dislodge the image of Zelda doing her stretches from his mind, ignoring the flush of heat that blossomed over his cheeks.

_I have to find some way out of this_ He panicked, watching as the dim candle light from the loft was extinguished. He could fake an injury, claim that he twisted his ankle while doing stretches. He could make the excuse that it was too dark for a fair fight, that it would be too dangerous. He could admit that he was terrified of hurting her.

But the happy, excited, smile she wore had set his heart racing. She’d be devastated if he backed out now. He couldn’t do that to her. He wouldn’t do that to her.

Watching as Zelda rounded the corner of the house, eyes twinkling brighter than the stars, he made his decision.

“You ready?” she asked taking the sword he offered her with eager hands.

“You bet” he responded trying to match her happy smile with one of his own.

The two got into place, standing facing each other. Zelda readied her weapon, placing her left foot forward as he had taught her. Link could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Never before had he been so scared for a fight, The Calamity was a cakewalk compared to this!

_Be easy on her_ He reminded himself, readying his own weapon. _This isn’t a life or death fight, she isn’t some bokoblin or Moblin. She’s Zelda. She’s just Zelda. You don’t want to kill her Link, just disarm her. Be easy on her_

Before he could react Zelda made the first move, an overhead strike! The first one he had shown her. He easily deflected it pushing back with a strike of his own.

The two entered into a dance, the sound of metal clashing against metal could be heard across the hilltops. Zelda was fast, her lighter frame giving her an advantage over him. But Link was stronger, easily dodging and parrying her attacks.

_She’s good_ he thought as he dodged a slice. Cold steel parting the air where he had just been standing. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, pushing him harder, willing him to fight with everything he had.

It was the most fun he’d had in a long time he realized as she deflected one of his own attacks.

The dance carried on, the couple waltzing to an unheard rhythm. They moved in tandem back and forth against the soft earth. Metal sparked as swords clashed, they pushed and pulled working with each other. Truly in synch. Link had been planning on holding back; But as Zelda pushed forward, hitting him with strike after strike, he found himself caught up in the tango.

Zelda pushed harder, hitting him with the same overhead strike. Link deflected, pushing her sword above her head. He expected her to pull back, to retreat a few steps and try again. He wasn’t expecting for her boot to hit his chest.

_I didn’t teach her that!_ He thought as he felt himself loose his balance. His sword flew out of his hands as his back collided with the cold grass. The wind was momentarily knocked out of him when Zelda pressed her knee to his chest

Link’s eyes snapped up, meeting hers, and the rest of the air was pushed from his lungs.

Zelda kneeled above him, the point of her sword dangling over his throat. The silver moonlight cast her in an ethereal glow, the blonde hair that had escaped from her braid, hung around her face like strands of spun gold. Her cheeks were flushed with exertion, her chest rising and falling with every heavy breath she took in.

And still that amazing, shining, smile never left her face. Link felt himself unable to stop himself as his own smile grew to match hers.

Then he realized their position 

Zelda was perched over him, legs astride his chest. The warmth of her thighs was pressed uncomfortably against his ribs. Zelda moved her sword, plunging it into the soft earth above his head, so she was effectively leaning over him. His stomach felt tight in an odd way he wasn’t familiar with.

“I win” she panted, her breathless voice sending his blood racing. _What is wrong with me!?_ His mind raced, hands itching to reach out and touch her. Thoughts of other things they could do in this position made themselves known at the back of his mind. He swallowed down the lump in his throat as she looked down quizzically at him.

“Are you okay Link? Did I hit you too hard?” her panicked voice reached his ears wrenching him back to reality.

“What? No. No Zelda I’m fine” He comforted her, a genuine smile finding his way to his lips at the look of relief in her eyes. “You won. I’m proud of you”

Her eyes seemed to light up, her excited smile was becoming addictive. Link knew he would do anything to make her smile like that again and again.

Zelda stood up, holding out her hand to help him get to his feet. Link struggled to get his thoughts in order as he felt her silken skin against his calloused hand. _Pull yourself together_ he chastised himself letting his hand drop from hers. _She’s the princess remember she’s - oh holy goddess_

Link tried to turn his gaze away as Zelda leaned over to pick up his fallen sword. _This is getting ridiculous_ he scolded himself, taking the sword from Zelda’s outstretched hand. He needed time to calm down he reasoned.

“I’ll put these away, you go get ready for bed. I’ll see you upstairs”

Zelda smiled in response, nodding as she turned and made her way back to the house. Link gave himself a mental slap on the wrist for watching how she walked.

Zelda stopped before she turned the corner. Turning back to face him, a teasing glint caught in her emerald eyes.

“Link, don’t think I haven’t noticed that you still don’t have a bed” She said, her sing song voice making her words far more enticing to his tortured ears than they needed to be “I think, after tonight’s exercise you deserve to sleep somewhere comfortable”

_Shit_

“I’ll see you upstairs” and with a wink of her eye, and a sway of her hips she disappeared around the corner and into the darkness.

_Yep,_ Link thought staring at the spot where she had disappeared, _I’m not getting any sleep tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened at the end there wow *fans self* 
> 
> I watched a youtube channel called Dreynschlag to learn how to execute and overhead strike and a kick to the chest. If you ever want to actually learn how to sword fight these guys are super chill and I'd totally recommend watching their videos for pointers and tips. 
> 
> If you have any fanfic requests you can find me at liv-andletdie.tumblr.com


End file.
